shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rinji79/Characters! WTF?!?!
Alright, so here we go again. I, once again, went through the character list, and I have to tell you right now, it looked ugly. Not like that weird second cousin ugly, I mean CIRCUS UGLY! There are characters on there that not only have one sentence in their description, but there are also characters that act a nothing but vehicles for devil fruit powers! It was like they wanted nothing more than to just flick their wrist and kill a whole fleet of warships! It has gotten ridiculous! There are even PIRATE CREW PETS WHO CAN KILL MARINE ADMIRALS! I KID YOU NOT! Why?! Just why!? It seems that there are characters who are just an excuse for a user to have a Logia user of some kind. They get put onto the website and they are just left there. There are some who are created by random users and then stuck there, making it that much harder for others to create Devil Fruits, because some rando decided to make them, so we have to wait an entire week to prove that the user is not active anymore, and this is just obnoxious all around. There is a golden rule for characters, and that is to make them into actual PEOPLE. If your character is nothing but a genocidal maniac who can't get off without slaughtering an entire village before breakfast, there is something wrong. Even the most merciless killers have to have some kind of life, or some kind of human side, or else they cease to be people anymore, and end up being just a machine, like a toaster oven, or a printer. They need to have some sort of feeling to them, something they thrive at, and some kind of weakness. They have mothers, and they have fathers, whether or not they know them is part of their characters, and should be implemented, whether it's a main part of their personality or not. YOUR CHARACTERS DO NOT NEED TO HAVE DEVIL FRUITS!!! I don't care if they're main characters, or one of the main badguys! I have talked to so many people who are perplexed for some reason, because they have a great idea for a character, but they can't make them. Why can't they make them? Oh because they can't think of a good devil fruit for them. Alright, there goes that character idea. FLUSH THE TOILET! Why do they need devil fruits? To make them great fighters? They can be great fighters without devil fruits! They can be AMAZING fighters without DF's! THEY CAN CONQUER THE WORLD WITH THEIR SMUGNESS INSTEAD OF A DEVIL FRUIT! Take away their power to swim! What are they? A simple push and their lungs are filled with water, BOOM! DEAD! Devil Fruits are a lazy attempted character quirk, and most of the time, they fall flat on their faces. Why? Because Luffy is not known for the Gomu Gomu no Mi, he is known for his antics of being a lazy, fun-loving man-child who likes to kick asshole villains in the face. His rubber body just helps him do that, that's it! If I really wanted to, I could make this discussion go for twenty paragraphs because there's a lot to cover, but I will leave it at that. Next, female eye-candy. I have seen wayyyyyyyyy too many characters that are nothing but women who have big enough boobs to poke your eyes out. There is nothing wrong with this, but when every SINGLE FEMALE you create use popsicles to simulate oral sex, there is something wrong. They become nothing but fetish characters who stand in the background and make googly eyes. Yes, there are some hot women in this world, but there is far more to them than their skin-deep persona. This goes back to the fact that your characters need to be actual PEOPLE, and not all people have DDD cups. You get the idea, not everyone has a perfect ass, but people can be a perfect ass BUZZINGAAAAA!!!!!!!! Now here is a problem that has grown COMPLETELY out of control, and that is over-powered characters. I have heard soooooooooooooo many excuses as to why these people need to be overpowered, because they need to be able to take on more powerful enemies. Okay? So? Have you never heard of the story of David and Goliath? A simple farm boy who uses a slingshot to take down the most powerful warrior who is able to fight entire armies of brutes? David may have not been the perfectly sculpted athlete but MAN was he good with a slingshot! That story meant something, it meant that he turned down all of that awesome full-plate armor because he did not NEED IT. Your character does not NEED to be a complete power house (hahaha powerhouse... I miss you :( ) to take on an overlord who can summon fire with his thoughts. That's where EFFORT comes into play. You need to put some EFFORT into your character. I can guarantee that your effort that you put into your character will shine much more brilliant than all of the mech armor and missile launchers you can glue onto him without falling over! It takes brainstorming and thought to bring out the best character that you can muster! I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm ranting, I really don't mean to. But those ten minutes I looked over the character pages made me feel like I could drop a gallon of Prozac and still be playing the fiddle at a funeral to cheer myself up. I felt like characters who had the most good looking breasts, or the ones with the most badass looking armor, or the ones with the most ridiculous fighting styles were the ones being hailed as absolute genius, rather than the characters that had more relatable aspects, or the ones that were actually clever in their characterization. I honestly don't want to think of this wikia as a pack of kindergarteners who prefer bright colors and funny faces over actual intellect. There's more ground to cover, but for now I feel that I have said my piece. Oh, hey, look! I found One Piece! Category:Blog posts